Shirt Off My Back
by ElizabethAlbany
Summary: Cute little One Tree Hill scene that I wanted to write. Takes place during Season 1's episode "Are You True?" when the team steals Lucas's clothes. Hope you enjoy. :-)


Lucas Scott sighed when he saw that the basketball team had in fact taken his clothes out of the shower area and gone somewhere with him, leaving him naked, with nothing to wear. He needed some more clothes.

So he went to his locker, with a basketball strategically placed in front of him. He took his cell-phone out of the locker and dialed the first number he had on speed dial. He waited and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" He sighed. "Hales, it's me. Can you do me a huge favor?" He heard his best friend, Haley James, sigh on her side of the phone. But then she consented and Lucas grudgingly asked her to bring him clothes.

So now, here he was, in the hallway outside of the Boy's Locker Room, with the basketball still in front of him, and one behind him now, waiting for Haley. She would be arriving any moment with a change of clothes.

"That's a fashion statement I wouldn't wanna make all the time.", Haley said, then, smiling as she walked up to him. Lucas sighed, but he couldn't have been more thankful for her actually coming, with clothes.

Haley felt her cheeks start to burn at the sight of her best friend standing there, naked, with only basketballs between them, so that she couldn't see anything. Not like she hadn't when they were little and stuff, but still...

"Hales..." She looked up. "Sorry, couldn't help myself. I just brought you some warm-ups and a T-shirt. Oh, and yet another pair of sneakers that you don't really need, but you have anyway." Lucas sighed.

"Um, you're gonna have to follow me into the locker room, okay?" Haley grinned and shook her head. "Explore unprecedented territory? I would never pass up a chance at that." Lucas sighed and began walking.

Haley began walking behind him as well, smiling to herself as she did. The view from back here wasn't all that bad. His Mother, Karen Roe, had asked what was wrong, but Lucas said not to tell her. He didn't want to upset her any more.

"So this is what the boy's locker room looks like.", She said, looking around. It looked just like the girl's...only messier, which didn't surprise her. Being friends with Lucas all these years gave her insight into the male psyche.

He sat down on a bench nearby and let the basketball that he had had behind him roll away. Then he leaned on the other one, careful not to show anything, and looked at her. She smiled and set the bag of clothes next to him.

"You know how much I hate lying to your Mom." Lucas nodded. "I know. But they stole my clothes and I didn't want her to know, ya' know?" Haley just nodded and sighed. She hated what the team was doing to him. Especially Nathan Scott.

She wished that Lucas, and Nathan, both, could accept the fact that they shared the same Father and probably had a lot more in common than they chose to realize. But she wouldn't say anything, at least not right now.

"Goin' back to work?", He asked. She nodded. "Yeah. I'll just turn around and let you change." So she turned her back to him and heard him ruffling the clothes, getting them on. Then she smiled.

"Like the boxers I picked out for ya'?" He laughed, having noticing them. "Yeah, real cute Hales." Digging through Lucas's personals drawer had been quite interesting, but she had finally chosen a pair of blue boxers...with little puppies on them.

"Done." She turned back around. "Okay. Well, I'm glad I could help out. And hopefully they won't be able to steal these from you too." Lucas sighed. "Come on, I'll walk ya' out." She nodded and they went through the locker room again, out into the hallway.

"What would you do without me?", She inquired of him, with a smile. Lucas shook his head. "I'd rather not think about it, if it's all the same to you." Haley laughed and said, "Fine with me." They shared a smile.

"So I'll see ya' at the café tonight.", Lucas said. Haley nodded. "Okay." It was then that they ran into Coach Whitey Durham. Seeing Lucas come out of the locker room with a girl made him raise his eyebrows.

"Coach..." But Whitey shook his head. "Whatever Scott, whatever. See ya' inside." Then he added, "She's cute." Haley just laughed and watched him walk away. Then she shook her head, still smiling.

"What a day.", Lucas said, sighing. Haley nodded. "I'll see ya' later." Then she turned and asked, "Been workin' out?" She winked and Lucas just shook his head, smiling as he watched her walk away.


End file.
